Intermitente
by Sicaru
Summary: *En dupla con Fatty Rose Malfoy* Cuando una maga de cartas escoge el destino, difícilmente puede cambiarlo, y a él y a Cana, sólo les queda aceptarlo. *Este One-shot participa en el reto: Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos*


**Notas:** Bueno, éste one-shot salió del trabajo en equipo y a la fusión de ideas. Muchas gracias a Fatty por aceptar ser pareja mía y hacer un gran trabajo.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este One-shot participa en el reto: Reto en pareja: Triángulo amoroso del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

* * *

 **Intermitente**

 **por Fatty Rose Malfoy y Sicaru**

* * *

"Sólo los que confían pueden encontrar el amor y la felicidad. Y sólo aquellos que aman pueden ser heridos." –Anónimo.

* * *

Un día ha pasado desde el reencuentro del equipo B, con la compañía adicional de Elfman, Lisanna y el equipo Raijinshuu. La misión de intervención a Arbaless sigue en pie. Todos aquellos magos están decididos a derrotar al poderoso imperio, pero para ello deberán trabajar en equipo, como compañeros que son… como cuando Fairy Tail estaba en paz.

Y ese es el problema.

Ya no hay paz, y por el momento confianza.

Todos sabían que en aquel año habían cambiado y que nada era igual. Algunos vivieron felices, otros no. Algunos habían encontrado el amor, otros lo habían perdido. Pero en lo que estaban seguros es que seguirán protegiendo a sus amigos aún a costa del dolor.

Ahora una confesión de parte de la maga de cartas: Cana se ha comprometido con Bacchus.

En el lugar se hizo un largo silencio, un silencio muy seco. Tal vez ese silencio era sorpresa, o era la desaprobación. Tal vez ese silencio fue para asimilar tal noticia y para no decir algún comentario indeseado.

Porque todos sabían que el mago de Quatro Cerberus era una persona bastante "salvaje", en el mal sentido de la palabra. Porque todos sabían que aquel tipo nunca tuvo una relación seria, ni que el mago alguna vez amó a Cana.

Pero ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor aquel mago 10 años mayor que la castaña cambió, quizás todos estaban equivocados en aquella relación, quizás no

Y la sensible Cana suplica por una oportunidad, pide comprensión, ruega felicidad.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Por favor, por una sola vez, quiero creer que he hecho lo correcto, quiero creer que esto es lo indicado, quiero creer que soy feliz- dijo la predicadora mientras bajaba la mirada hasta su autoestima, el cual le impedía ver.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Cerrar los ojos con fuerza y voltear hacia otra dirección que no fuera ésa, sólo para evitar ver lo que no quería ver, pero que era evidente. Voltear con su rostro pintado con falsa alegría y decir con su rancia ternura, algo que no quería decir: una mentira que jamás quiso decir a toda costa. Porque si no… ¿Quién si no, ella?

Y finalmente su mirada sólo atinó a mirar al cielo, viendo como las espesas nubes negras se despejaban y el cielo entonaba un color primario demasiado negro para reconfortarla.

Casi despejado… casi colorido.

Pero la vida decidió que no todo fuera color de rosa, una extraña enfermedad obscura cubrió su dolor con una neutralidad de un color aparentemente normal. El color de sus lágrimas.

Pensó en sus amigos, en su gremio, en su padre, en su amado y decidió que estaba cansada.

Inseguridades reflejadas en cartas de una mujer, pensamientos mortales acompañan al alma y lágrimas que tiñen de angustia el atardecer.

Sólo había una cosa reconfortante, Bacchus.

Ella recuerda su promesa, en la que juró amarla y protegerla en las buenas y en las malas. Nunca pensó que Bacchus dijera tales palabras, ya que él era más un hombre de acción que de palabras, y eso estaba claramente demostrado.

Pero, ¿qué hay de Bacchus?

Bueno, él está muy confundido. De hecho piensa si alguna vez en su vida había padecido de inseguridad y temor, y él sabía que hacían una combinación explosiva. Porque tan sólo el nombre de Cana Alberona con el de Bacchus Glow suena salvaje, y que son almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntos desde el primer instante.

Sin embargo, el teme por su gran compatibilidad. Cana es igual a él. Fuerte, atrevido, terco, salvaje y sensible. Sí, el maestro de Quatro Cerberus es sensible, muy, muy en el fondo de su ser.

A pesar de todo, el sólo lo trata de ignorar, trata de pensar que esto es temporal, que desde los Grandes Juegos Mágicos todo fue un juego, que para ser sinceros le estaba gustando. Entonces aceptó que era muy cruel al esperanzar a la morena de esa manera, pero así era él y no iba cambiar por culpa de una sola mujer.

Pero acepta que la ama, que la adora y la respeta. A su manera.

Y a través de una lácrima de cristales mágicos sus sentimientos de posesividad amorosa quiso demostrar, pero sólo las cosas empeoró.

-Cana-

-Bacchus, hola. ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante-

-Estoy algo ocupada, en otro momento ¿quieres?-

-Sé mi mujer-

Y otra vez el silencio se formó. Un silencio sepulcral de dudas y cuestiones.

Pero Cana pensó que con esa declaración tal vez todo se aclararía para ella, que así toda su mente descansaría de la reciente tormenta.

Por otro lado Bacchus pensó que con esa declaración todo empeoraría para ellos, que todo sería muy apresurado. Pero vio la mirada desesperada del rubio con cicatriz en forma de rayo, y sus instintos de hombre lo invadieron. Podría jurar que escuchaba sus propios latidos del corazón.

-Acepto-

Simple y sencillamente toda la tensión del mago pelinegro se esfumó. Había aceptado y eso era suficiente para su persona, aunque su corazón se sintiera inconforme.

Cortó la llamada con su conocido "Wild Four" apropósito, para que no vieran a través de su ser.

Y entonces pensó: ¿Realmente soy capaz de amar?

Del otro lado de la lácrima nadie se atrevía a decir algo por la creciente tensión en el aire. Sin embargo, éste es el aire que Cana gusta respirar.

-Sigamos-

\- Cana...¿qué ha sido eso?-

Entonces ella fijó su castaña mirada en el rubio que ni se inmutó de su situación. Creyó que a Laxus Dreyar le interesaba un comino lo sucedido, pero no era así.

Él siempre estuvo informado sobre aquella maga, sobre su vida. Y cuando se enteró de su compromiso se rompió por dentro, sintió como si una parte de su alma se fuera con aquella promesa que se hicieron cuando eran jóvenes, que aunque ella no le recordara, siempre estaría allí. Porque incluso alguien como Laxus tiene sus problemas y sus inseguridades como la que se cuestiona a continuación: ¿Podrá aquel hombre tener el amor suficiente para la mujer?

E inevitablemente recordó la causa de la misma…

* * *

 _Detuvo sus pasos al sentir una presencia es su espalda. Se negó a mirar pues sabía de quién se trata. No era Raijinshuu o Fairy Tail, sus compañeros seguro andaban buscando la manera de reencontrase, el gremio solo era escombros y solo entonces se le ocurrió fruncir el ceño, irritado. Solo a él se le ocurría visitarlo._

 _– ¿Sabes?, es terrible lo que sucedió con ustedes. Si hubieran pedido ayuda a los gremios vecinos, seguro los hubiéramos ayudado –_

 _Sonó sincero, Laxus creía en cada palabra que Bacchus podía decirle, pero hay algo que no comprendía, alguien como él no debe estar ahí, impidiendo su andar y cruzado de brazos, aunque podía darse una idea._

 _– Fairy Tail volverá – Le aseguró en tono firme. – Por mientras solo déjales el espacio necesario. Nadie debe involucrarse en los asuntos de otros, deberías seguir este consejo –_

 _– Me niego – Soltó el mago de Quatro Cerberus – Irse sin despedirse es un acto cobarde, inclusive para el gran mago que derrotó a un mago de categoría alta –_

 _Laxus frunció el ceño. Si algunas cosas no le gustaban eran las despedidas, la mayoría solía llorar en ellas, más Fairy Tail no derramó gota alguna de lágrimas cuando todos habían llorado suficientes, era por eso que necesitaban darse un respiro y calmar a sus demonios internos._

 _– Ese asunto es privado, nadie te llamó a incluirte en nuestros problemas –_

 _– Si me preocupa no es gracias a ti, hay otra persona que sufrirá por tus actos egoístas –_

 _Eso lo sabía, demasiado._

 _– Ya te lo dije, deja de meterte en mis asuntos –_

 _Empuñó la mano desprendiendo rayos. Vio al mago apartarse, dejando el camino libre. Suspiró y dio el primer paso. Sus sentidos martilleaban molestos._

 _–Escucha esto Laxus Dreyar – Oyó, él siguió avanzando – Cuanto te llegues a dar cuenta será demasiado tarde, ¡ella no esperará para siempre! –_

 _– Lo hará –_

 _Esa fue la primera gran mentira de todas._

* * *

Y las mentiras fueron creciendo hasta que él mismo se las tragaba, porque ya no tenía nada más. Estaba solo.

Porque desde que se disolvió el gremio y él se fue, lo hizo bastante herido.

¿Por qué herido? Porque del amor que él se burlaba, ése mismo se burló de él.

Laxus sabe ya es tarde, Cana había empezado una nueva vida sin él con Bacchus, sin pensar en él _._ Y él entiende que ni siquiera ella tenía razones para pensar en él. Pero le duele. Le duele saber que Bacchus la pudo conquistar y él ni siquiera lo intentó.

Cuando una maga de cartas escoge el destino, difícilmente puede cambiarlo, y a él y a Cana, sólo les queda aceptarlo.

.

.

.


End file.
